


Gone

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark!Dean, M/M, Wyatt fam!Dean, Wybrose centric, implied Dean/Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The roar of the crowd was near deafening, so much so that it nearly drowned out the sound of Roman’s theme music when it hit.

Dean’s grin was hidden from his place face down on the canvas as his attackers, the Wyatts, turned to face the Samoan as he charged to the ring though they quickly abandoned it, regrouping on the entrance ramp.

They watched intently as Roman knelt down to check on Dean, still keeping them in his sights.

“’M okay,” Dean insists through gritted teeth as he pushed himself up, shaking off the hand on his shoulder. He looked to the ramp, locking eyes with Bray in what Roman surely assumed was a glare.

The Samoan stood, leaving Dean to get his bearings in order to go to the ropes to issue a few threats to the still lingering Wyatts.

The next thing Roman felt was a blow. A blow from behind. The crowd, who’d been cheering his rescue, was hushed with a stunned silence. Roman fell to the canvas, could do nothing but attempt to block the blows that were raining down on him. Faintly he could hear Bray’s laughter, filled with absolute glee. Panic filled him. Was there another member of the family? What about Dean? Was he okay?

The frantic blows stopped abruptly. Boos started flowing from the stunned crowd as they recovered from the attack. Roman struggled to get his bearings. Immediately his gaze fell to where he’d left Dean, gut sinking when the blond was not there and it was nothing but canvas. Time seemed to stand still for Roman as he slowly turned his gaze to the ramp, eyes widening in horror.

There knelt on the ramp, directly in front of Bray, was Dean. He was staring at the ring, staring directly at Roman. There was a coldness in his eyes that Roman had never seen before, that chilled him to his very core.

Their eyes locked. Dean offered a smirk at his now former brother and extended his arms outward from his body, mirroring what Bray had done a million times. His smirk grew when Bray leaned down, cupped his chin and whispered something into his ear, all the while looking at Roman.

Roman doesn’t know how he managed but he gets to his feet, starts stumbling toward the ropes, toward Dean. His chest was tight, absolutely aching with every beat of his heart. The betrayal was obvious and yet he refused to believe that his brother, his best friend would do this to him.

Before he could get to the rope however, the lights in the stadium flickered out. When they can back on, seconds later, the Wyatts and Dean were gone and in their place was a picture of Dean and Roman that Roman sure was taken backstage as a previous Raw or Smackdown. The picture was in a frame but it had been torn down the middle, separating Dean and him from each other.

Roman grabbed the picture and made his way up the ramp. He didn’t hear the crowd, didn’t hear the backstage crew or even his fellow superstars as he made his way to what had been his and Dean’s shared locker room for the night. Dean’s stuff was gone and so was Dean. He sat on the bench, held the picture in front of him and just stared at it, completely and absolutely numb.

Dean was gone.


End file.
